From Flowers to Riches
by crystaltitan
Summary: AU, from selling flowers to being an heiress to ½ of someone’s fortune is a big leap, but will Kagome be able to endure what it all entails. Such as the other heirs who want her share back?
1. Simple meeting

Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice. Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_'Kami it's hot outside'_ Kagome blew at her bangs to get them a out of her face to no avail. "Flowers, flowers, they make a great office decoration. They're fresh!" every morning was the same, standing outside one building or another trying to sell her flowers, trying to get money for her family. She lived with her mom, brother and grandfather in a small apartment complex. Her father had a died nine years ago when she was ten and her brother Sota was five. Her mother didn't work, after their father had died she had started drinking which broke Kagome's heart. Her grandfather and herself were the only ones who brought in any income since Sota was only 14 and could only do small jobs that didn't pay well.

Kagome was about to call it a day, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, I'll take a few flowers." Kagome turned around and looked to see a man in his what seemed late forties, but he seemed rather tired and Kagome could also see he was no ordinary man, but in fact he was a demon. "Well…" she looked into her basket which was almost empty except for a few dying plants. "Um, I usually sell lilies and lilacs but umm as you can see most of my good flowers are well gone or dead. I'm sorry" she looked down to her feet. "That's no problem." he said waving his hand. "Will you be coming back tomorrow?" she nodded. "I pick my flowers out every morning."

"You grow them yourself?" she nodded again. "Well come to my office tomorrow bright and early. Tell the receptionist, InuTaisho is waiting for you. She'll let you in."

"Okay I'll be here bright and early with my flowers." He waved goodbye and Kagome turned the other way heading home, not knowing this simple meeting could change the rest of her life.

* * *

So what's ya think? Believe me my writting will get better, I just wasn't sure how to start it, so the first chapter is a little weak. 


	2. forming a bond

Thank you to my two reviewers I appreciated it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into her home to see her mother sprawled out on the floor. "Oh, mama," Kagome rushed to help her up and placed her on the couch.

"Fell off the couch again did she?" Sota asked not even sending a second look.

"Why didn't you watch her?" Kagome hissed at him.

"Hey! I'm not about to watch her every minute of the day got it?" He seethed then walked out the door. Kagome let a few tears slip through, 'What happen to you Sota?' she asked sadly. She looked over to her mother and sighed, she lifted her mother up again and took her to her room.

Kagome went to her own room and slumped down on the bed, 'I'm sooo tired right now, I'll think I'll take a little nap' she thought as sleep started to take over. Kagome awoke the next day and took a quick shower. She looked to see if Sota was around but found his bed untouched. 'Now where has he gone?' She turned to find her grandfather drinking tea. "Hi Grandpa."

"Morning Kagome. Are you selling flowers again today?"

"Yep, I already found someone who wants to buy some today."

"That's good," He looked at the clock. "I better get going, I'll see you later sweetheart." he kissed her forehead and left. Kagome went out back to the garden to pick out her best flowers. She loved the smell that hit her as she came closer to her garden. She took time in inspecting each flower, and after picking out the very best she grabbed her basket and set off to work.

She arrived quickly and when she stepped into the building she gasped at how beautiful all the oak furniture looked and the wonderful paintings. She stepped over to the receptionist, who looked at her strangely. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked. Kagome told her that InuTaisho was expecting her, the receptionist almost laughed at her. Kagome didn't understand what was so funny, "Let me a make a quick phone call." she dialed a few numbers and Kagome sighed and leaned onto the counter. "Yes, there's a well…" the receptionist looked at her again. "…girl here who says InuTaisho is expecting her." HSe then mumbled a few, 'hmms and yes' then hung up. "Take the elevator to your right and pushed the T button." Kagome then realized she was talking to her and said a quick thanks and left.

The elevator was just as beautiful everything was gold plated. Kagome laughed when she could see her own reflection. Then the doors opened only to reveal a man in a dark suit. "Can I see your basket ma'am."

"Sure." she handed the strange her flower and he began to search through it. "Excuse me, can you please be careful, these are for Mr. InuTaisho." He nodded and gavce them back to her.

"Proceed." and she continued walking until she met another lady sitting behind a desk. "Hi, Mr. InuTaisho will see you now." the women said cheerfully. Kagome entered the office and found Mr. Inutaisho smiling at her.

"You came." he said happily.

"Of course, and I brought you my best flowers!" Kagome said holding up her basket. After that Mr. Inutaisho asked her to come back the next day and the next. Kagome happily obliged, always bringing him fresh flowers.

After weeks of coming to see him, Inutaisho revealed to Kagome about his two wives dying and how he would take the flowers Kagome sold to him to their graves. Kagome felt sympathy for him, she could tell how much he had loved them both. Inutaisho and Kagome became close in those weeks, but something was happening that Kagome didn't know about.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter I'm definitly working on my writting, I hope it shows. The bad news is I'm going on vacation for a little over a week so i won't update to soon, but as soon as I get back expect to see a few more chapters! byes! 


	3. evil plan

Hello I'm back and ready to start writing again. I should mention that this is AU so things are really different, like Naraku and Inutashio are brothers; I know it's kind of hard to make that work but bear with me. Okay now Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

"I'm sick of this waiting game." Naraku slammed his fist on the desk. "He's supposed to be dead by now."

"I feel your pain I really do, but it seems the old man has a lot of fight in him. The poison isn't working as well as it should." the silver haired man told his uncle.

"Well maybe we should take a different approach, just kill him right off." _'It's not like I haven't done it before.'_ he thought to himself.

"We're supposed to make it seem my father's death was an accident, a murder would rise to many suspicions." Sess warned him.

"Do you have any better ideas then nephew!" he growled.

"I'll get back to you on that." and he left.

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and left the classroom. He was studying to become a business major like his father. Who speaking of, was starting to worry him. After the death of Inuyasha's mother a few years back, Inutaisho had become weaker like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Lately though he seemed to be bouncing back and looked healthier, this made Inuyasha happy. His father was one of his favorite people, he looked up to him. He glanced at the clock he had half hour to get to his lunch appointment with his father, he told him he had him wanted to meet someone. (crappy grammar sry!)

Inuyasha parked his black jaguar he had received as a 21st birthday gift, and headed into the restaurant. "I'm here to see my father."

* * *

"I don't know Inutaisho, isn't that a real classy place?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is why?" He said trying to comprehend her reasons for not wanting to go.

"Well look at me, I don't think I'd fit in too well." She said pointing at her pink T-shirt and blue flared jeans.

"You look fine, plus you'd be with me they wouldn't dare say anything to you." he told her.

"You say that but you know they'd be thinking something mean."

"I can't stop people from thinking, but I would like to introduce you to my son. Please?" he asked nicely. Kagome giggled. (No she does not like him like that, when I say giggle I mean like when your dad tries to coax you into something and you kind of laugh at it, well w/e.)

"You've been really nice to me Inutaisho soooo I guess I'll go." She said with a smile.

"Good, let's get moving then." she nodded and followed him to his car and they left to meet up with his son.

* * *

"Okay, he's not here yet, but would like to wait for him then?" the hostess asked him. Inuysha nodded and she led him to a table towards the back where they wouldn't be disturbed. "Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"No, I'll just wait for my father, thank you." The hostess slightly bowed and left.

* * *

Kagome followed Inutaisho but kept her head down so as not to see the hateful stares she was probably receiving. She was wrong of course many of the people thought he face was that of an angel and paid no mind to her clothes. "Hello Mr. Inutaisho, your son is already here."

"Oh I hope I'm not too late."

"Of course not, he was here a little early, and who is this with you?" Kagome looked up and stuck out her hand.

"Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures mine," the hostess said shaking her hand softly. "Let me take you to your table, this way."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

"Father," he said shaking his fathers hand and hugging him. (The man way, lol.) "How have you been old man?" he said jokingly.

"Old man, I think not." he chuckles softly. "Inuyasha I want you to meet someone important to me, this is Kagome."


End file.
